Horizon
by HOLLYDAY
Summary: Ela rejeita o seu passado, enquanto ele foge do dele. Eles não deixam nada para trás exceto tudo. Tradução.


**Horizon**

_**Daisy: **Thank you so much! You're really kind and sweet, and an AMAZING writer. I hope I will make you proud!_

* * *

**Classificação etária da fanfic: M**

**_Gênero:_Romance/Drama**

**_Autora: _JinnySkeans**

**_Tradutora:_HOLLYDAY **

**_Sinopse:_ Ela rejeita o seu passado, enquanto ele foge do dele. Eles não deixam nada para trás exceto tudo.**

* * *

É o seu primeiro dia, e ela está feliz.

Bem, talvez não feliz. Ela não tem sido feliz em anos, mas ela acha que pode estar no caminho para a felicidade.

Ela não deixa para trás nada que ela não esteja perfeitamente disposta a esquecer. Algumas pessoas podem achar que ela seja maluca. Que Rainha do Baile de Boas Vindas não levaria sua coroa na viagem? Que campeã nacional de dança negligenciaria uma coleção de troféus do tamanho da casa da maioria das pessoas? Que oradora oficial deixaria sua medalha de estanho no chão e nunca mais olharia para trás?

Mas é o que ela faz, e ver a pequena casa amarela desaparecendo no espelho retrovisor ficando menor e menor, com o seu passado junto, faz com que ela esteja mais perto de feliz do que parecem ter sido séculos.

Tudo está no passado e pela primeira vez, ela sente que pode respirar. A ansiedade ainda está lá, é claro, mas já não pesa sobre ela como um pesadelo no coração. Em vez disso, para no fundo da sua mente, como um antigo valentão do primário aguardando a hora certa para chamá-la de um nome desagradável e acabar com o seu dia.

Mas o tempo passou desde o dia que ela parou de respirar fácil, e ela não vai mais deixar o passado controlar o futuro.

Sakura olha através do quarto escassamente mobiliado, e não vê nada além de esperança brilhante, luminosa através das cortinas brancas e empoeiradas, como luz do sol.

* * *

É o primeiro dia dele, e ele está apático. Mas ele é apático sobre a maioria das coisas.

Ele está dividindo o quarto com o seu melhor amigo, que é diametralmente o seu oposto em personalidade e emocionalidade e realidade e todo tipo de –ade, mas eles são melhores amigos, então a falta de similaridade é totalmente ignorada. Eles se movem para dentro, tendo encaixotado suas vidas dentro de um jipe, preto e velho e tudo que eles conhecem é deixado para trás, com exceção deles mesmos e alguns amigos espalhados aqui e ali em torno do campus.

O quarto não é necessariamente grande, e suas preocupações variam de "sem espaço pessoal suficiente" para "o meu colega de quarto tem cheiro de queijo". Mas qualquer coisa é melhor que a oca, austera mansão que ele deixou, com cômodos mais vazios do que o seu coração e nada além de silêncio e espaço para preencher os espaços.

Pelo menos eles têm um banheiro.

Seu melhor amigo é escandaloso e otimista enquanto eles colocam seus pertences no quarto, e não pela primeira vez, ele deseja poder compartilhar aquele otimismo. Não é que ele não tenha esperanças para os próximos quatro anos de suas vidas. É que ele é realista. E realisticamente, ele não se aproxima de nenhuma situação com nada além de desapego fresco e cálculo clínico. Permitir a alguém a esperança de algo melhor, qualquer coisa mais grandiosa do que o cenário mais provável era uma farsa feita para tolos como o seu melhor amigo (de quem ele sempre teve ciúmes).

Porque os tolos podem sorrir como o mundo fosse deles, e realmente querer dizer isso.

Sasuke não se lembra de como sorrir. Ele olha ao redor do quarto que eles já estão preenchendo com os fantasmas de seus passados e ele sabe que é improvável ter esperanças de que aquilo algum dia mude.

* * *

Ninguém aparece para ajudar Sakura a se mudar, mas aquilo já era de se esperar.

Sua família (nãomaisnãomaisnuncamais) é deixada para trás em casa com todas as outras coisas que ela deve esquecer se quiser se lembrar de como é sorrir sem medo e amar sem restrições e esperançasesperançasesperanç as para mais do que ela conhece. Eles não a teriam ajudado de qualquer maneira, e o conhecimento disso não machuca tanto como costuma machucar.

Então ela roda seus pertences dentro de um carrinho de lavanderia gigante do elevador para o piso de madeira no tiptiptop do prédio. Ela vai dormir sozinha no Hokage Hall Quarto 432. É sorte sua conseguir o único quarto individual disponível no prédio mas ela deseja uma colega de quarto, uma irmã para compartilhar nesses primeiros e mais difíceis dias.

Mesmo assim, ela faz amigos fácil, sempre fez. Ela está confiante de que não ficará sozinha por muito mais tempo.

Então ela esvazia o carrinho depressa. Por fora sua vida derrama, ou pelo menos o que resta do seu passado e o pouco que ela vai carregar para o seu futuro. Ela arruma a sua cama com um novo edredom, o seu tom favorito de azul, com lençóis acetinados porque ela gosta da sensação deles em sua pele, especialmente nesses últimos e escaldantes dias de verão. As fronhas são do mesmo material e ela deseja que ela tivesse se lembrado de lavá-las, porque ela gosta de dormir confortável em tecidos bem fabricados que fazem ela se sentir segura do jeito que ela costumava se sentir. Ainda assim, algumas noites para se acostumar com elas e tudo vai ficar bem.

No armário, ela enfia lençóis de flanela e edredons mais pesados para quando o inverno chegar, porque, apesar de nunca ter experimentado um inverno de Konoha, ela sabe que eles são ferozes. Ela meio que espera um inverno de verdade, completo, com neve e gelo e a perspectiva de calor e segurança neste pequeno quarto que agora é o seu lar.

A cama está pronta e ela sorri a ela antes de remover um pequeno _notebook_, tudo que ela pôde pagar com o pequeno salário de garçonete de sorveteria, e o coloca em cima da mesa. A mesa é absurdamente grande para um computador tão pequeno mas tudo bem, porque com os cursos de medicina, Sakura sabe que qualquer espaço disponível será sacrificado com livros médicos tão grandes quanto ela e cadernos novos cheios com notas muito, muito pequenas sobre o corpo humano e ela mal mal mal pode esperar para ser útil e necessária.

Ela tem a impressora pronta e funcionando com pouca dificuldade, por que ela inteligente, sempre foi. Em Suna ela era oradora. Ali ela era-

Não. Nada mais daquilo, Sakura. Aquela época não existe mais. Para essas pessoas nessa terra à horas e horas do que ela deixa para trás, ela não é nada e ninguém. Ela vai provar para si mesma, ela irá validar a sua inteligência, ela não vai confiar em suas realizações passadas para provar pra ninguém quem ela é ou porque.

Então ela conecta sua impressora sozinha.

Então vem as suas roupas.

Sakura ama roupas. Ela ama blusas e suéters e jaquetas, e jeans skinny mais que tudo. Ela tem saias e vestidos que flutuam como o verão e sexies como erros. Ela tem toda peça de renda que a Victoria'S Secrets já criou e quase vinte sutiãs, todos do tamanho 34B para ser mais exata. Ela coloca os suéters em cabides e dobra as blusas e os coloca em seus respectivos espaços.

E SAPATOS. Sakura _ama _sapatos. Um novo par de sapatos é como uma injeção de adrenalina. Em seus piores dias ela compraria um par de sapatos e tentaria uma nova perspectiva.

Ela tem muitos sapatos agora.

Eles vão para o armário, debaixo de todas as roupas.

Tudo que ela precisa está organizado, agora para tudo aquilo que ela quer: toneladas de fotos de amigos que ela está deixando mas de quem sentirá falta, elas vão para a parede junto com pôsters de antigos astros de filmes, lugares distantes que ela nunca foi e seu time de _baseball _favorito.

Agora as paredes brilham com personalidade. Uma foto assinada do seu grupo de dança da escola se encaixa perfeitamente na sua mesa ao lado do deu _laptop _para lembrá-la de que a dança foi a sua primeira médica antes que ela se tornasse uma.

Sakura sabe que o seu quarto não é muita coisa. Ele não é elegantemente mobiliado como os quartos de algumas outras garotas que ela vislumbrou até agora. Ele não é cheio das últimas tecnologias e não é tão bom assim.

Mas é dela. Ela fez por merecer e é dela, tudo sobre ele, até o último detalhe, foi pago e escolhido por ELA e droga, ela ama esse quarto, e ela o ama mais do que qualquer coisa exceto dança, livros e esperança.

Mas ainda há o problema tirar a televisão de dentro do carro.

* * *

O lado do quarto do Sasuke fica pronto em uma hora.

É prático.

Praticidade é algo com que Sasuke se tornou familiar.

Ele diria que dominou essa arte.

"O seu lado é chato pra caralho, cara." Bufa Naruto.

"Idiota." Sasuke revida sem perder a compostura.

Sua cama é feita com lençóis utilitários pretos e um edredom cinza, com um travesseiro junto (ele não precisa de mais de um.) Seu armário é abastecido com blusas com uma variedade de cores neutras, os _jeans _dobrados e guardados em gavetas e seus tênis estão debaixo de sua mesa. O seu _Macbook Pro_ está em cima de sua mesa perto de uma impressora que ele não instalou ainda. Não há fotos nas paredes porque elas não são necessárias.

Os fantasmas do seu passado estão permanentemente estampados no que sobrou do seu coração.

Ele não precisa deles encarando ele das suas paredes.

Naruto, por outro lado, faz uma enorme produção do processo todo. Ele fala e fala e vibra e é tudo sem sentido, mas é a trilha sonora para a vida de Sasuke. Ele supôs que ter Naruto como melhor amigo é crucial, então ele aprendeu a ignorar a maior parte das coisas que o idiota diz e realmente só escuta as partes importantes.

Enquanto o lado do quarto do Sasuke é uma chata, utilitária testemunha de sua aversão a qualquer coisa fantasiosa, o de Naruto está arrumado parecendo um circo. Cascatas de cor, fotos dos seus antigos amigos de escola pra todos os lados, roupas espalhadas a esmo como se elas estivessem ali há anos e não momentos. É um estudo em contradição, nos pólos extremos da psique humana, e Sasuke fica pensando não somente em como um palhaço virou o seu melhor amigo, mas vice versa.

"A gente devia ir pra cafeteria, cara!" Naruto diz animadamente enquanto ele se põe dentro de um enorme casaco da _Konoha University. _Parte de Naruto, ele sabe, está espantada de estar indo pra faculdade, e olhando as notas dos seus testes do ensino médio, Sasuke certamente entende. Mas aqui estão eles, e ele não tem nada de bom pra fazer mesmo.

"Aa." Responde Sasuke em um tom cheio de indiferença.

Naruto mal nota. Na verdade ele coloca o seu tênis e está no meio da porta quando, quando uma quieta, bonita voz os interrompe.

"Hã, com licença? Oi, eu sou Sakura e eu estou morando no final do corredor...hã, vocês poderiam me ajudar? Eu não consigo tirar a minha TV do carro!"

Sasuke olha para a garota conversando com Naruto.

Alguma coisa dentro dele diz que esse momento vai ser significativo um dia. Sua intuição é mais nítida, mas astuta do que a maioria então ele aprendeu a confiar nela. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele quer rejeitá-la, desdenhar da sua própria precognição.

Porque além de ser a garota mais bonita que Sasuke já viu, ela é apenas uma garota.

E nenhuma garota, nem mesmo garotas-fada com cabelo rosa e olhos como o verão e com sorriso nervoso que ele nunca viu, podem ser significantes o suficiente para merecer sua atenção.

Ele ignora a gritaria em sua cabeça para lembrar lembrar lembrar esse momento porque ele vai ser importante um dia.

É o primeiro dia de faculdade da _Konoha University. _Sasuke não sabe o que esperar mas as coisas já não estão caminhando do jeito que ele esperava.

O nome da garota-fada é Sakura.

Ele se pergunta porque aquilo importa.

* * *

**N.T.: **Olá_ leitores e leitoras do FF, bem alguns meses atrás eu comecei a ler "Horizon" e fiquei apaixonada pela história, eu achei que simplesmente muito perfeita e linda. Aí eu fiquei pensando em fazer a tradução e conversei com a Daisy (~JinnySkeans), e ela gentilmente permitiu que eu fizesse a tradução. Espero que gostem, reviews são bem vindas. ^^_


End file.
